The invention relates to a radiation apparatus adopted for use on heat-generating elements to disperse heat.
The central processors used in servers generally generate a lot of heat energy during operation. Hence a radiation apparatus usually is provided to disperse the heat.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional radiation apparatus. It has a heat conduction tube 7, which includes a condenser tube 71 and an evaporation tube 72. Radiation fins 711 surround the condenser tube 71. An elbow tube 73 bridges the condenser tube 71 and the evaporation tube 72. The condenser tube 71, evaporation tube 72 and elbow tube 73 are connected to form a conduit. The heat conduction tube 7 contains working fluid 74. In such a design the radius of the elbow tube 73 has to be at least four times the inner diameter of the heat conduction tube 7.
When in use, the working fluid 74 in the evaporation tube 72 absorbs heat energy and becomes vapor. The vapor passes through the elbow tube 73 and flows upward to the condenser tube 71. The heat energy is dispersed through the radiation fins 711 so that the vapor is cooled and becomes liquid again. The liquid working fluid 74 flows through the elbow tube 73 to the evaporation tube 72 due to capillary force, to proceed another heat dissipation cycle.
As the present server usually has to house many electronic devices, the spared inner space is limited. The way in which the elbow tube 73 is designed and made, occupies a lot of space in the server. Heat dissipation efficiency also is affected, due to dimensional constraint. Moreover, with more space taken by the elbow tube 73, the space that may be allocated for the radiation fins 711 on the condenser tube 71 becomes smaller. As a result, in the limited space of the server, trade off has to be made for the dimensions of various elements. Therefore the radiation structure set for the situation mentioned above cannot fully use the limited space of the server, and improving heat dissipation efficiency is difficult.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a radiation apparatus to fully utilize the limited space of the server and improve heat dissipation efficiency.
The radiation apparatus according to the invention aims at dispersing heat energy generated by heat-generating elements. The radiation apparatus includes a first board chamber, a second board chamber, a condenser tube, an evaporation tube and working fluid. The condenser tube has two ends located respectively on the first and second board chambers. The evaporation tube also has two ends located respectively on the first and second board chambers. The first board chamber, second board chamber, condenser tube and evaporation tube jointly form a closed space. The working fluid is contained in the closed space. The working fluid in the evaporation tube may absorb heat energy from the heat-generating element and become vaporized working fluid, which flows through the first board chamber to the condenser tube. In the condenser tube, the heat energy previously absorbed in vaporized working fluid is dispersed and the working fluid is condensed to become liquid, which flows through the second board chamber to the evaporation tube to proceed another heat dissipation cycle.
As the first board chamber and the second board chamber of the invention are formed in a board type, they do not take as much space as the conventional elbow tube does. Thus the invention can improve heat dissipation efficiency in the limited space of the server.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.